I Wanna Be Yours
by Mind-Riots
Summary: Golden eyes, pale skin, and a glorious set of dimples. In other words, the three things that made Avery Swan weak in the knees. Who knew moving to Forks would be such a good idea? (Emmett / OC) - (Slightly AU) - (Avery Swan - Holland Roden/Lydia Martin)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my newest story, _I Wanna Be Yours. _Don't forget to leave some feedback and favorite/follow! Thanks, xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the books or the movies. I only own Avery.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Wanna Be Yours<strong>

Chapter One:

_Back in Town_

()()()

"You know, you're being oddly okay with this whole 'moving' thing," Bella murmured, staring into the dark shadows of her room. Across from her, lying awake with her arms behind her pillow, was her older sister, Avery. Blinking into the dark, Avery sighed and turned to face Bella. Her younger sister watched her with knowing eyes, worrying her bottom lip.

Avery pursed her lips and shrugged. "I don't know, Bells. I mean, yeah, it sucks we gotta leave but...there's not much here for us, anyway," Avery paused, hearing Phil's boisterous laughter down the hall. She grimaced and lowered her voice. "You know me and step-_dick_ don't get along, and you're absolutely miserable at school, so why stay? Besides, Mom's leaving, anyway."

Bella was quiet for a bit, and Avery had almost thought her younger sister had drifted off, until Bella's soft voice broke out through the dark room. "I'm nervous, Av. I hate being the new girl. You remember dance class…"

"You were seven, Bella. And, besides," Avery muttered. "Those girls were evil, little bitches. I swear, half of them _had_ to be possessed."

A small snicker escaped Bella's lips, and Avery silently patted herself on the back. The older Swan sister always prided herself on being the only one to ever really bring a genuine smile out of her younger sister. Bella had a habit of being a bit too...stoic, for lack of a better term.

"Look, Bells, I promise you're gonna do fine, okay? No one is gonna screw with you, especially with me around. You know I have no problem kicking some junior ass, right? Right. See, nothin' to worry about. I got your back, kid," Avery turned onto her opposite side and pulled her comforter up to her ears. "We got a big day tomorrow. Get some rest."

Minutes passed before Bella said anything. "Thanks, Av."

Avery smiled into her pillow. "You're welcome, Bells."

()()()

_The Next Day _

Forks, Washington: a small, gloomy, logging town with a population of less than four thousand, now including Avery and Bella Swan.

Trees were everywhere, surrounding the houses and lining the roads. The air was crisp and wet, and the ground was either frosted soil or slick ice. Gray, heavy clouds loomed overhead, casting a foggy shadow across the entire town. It was dark in comparison to Arizona, and Avery wondered if the sun ever really shined here.

After a car ride filled with awkward conversation and uncomfortable silence, Charlie Swan, their father, quietly led the two sisters into the dimly-lit home. It smelled of dust and wet carpet, and Avery smiled, remembering how many fun Christmases she'd spent here as a young child. Bella was a bit put off by the pictures of the two of them in their younger years hanging on the walls.

Avery snorted at a picture of Bella, back from when her passion was dancing, and gave her younger sister a look. "Remember when you used to be cute, Bells?"

Bella ignored her sister, opting for an eyeroll, and Avery grinned. Charlie, after putting away his things, returned to the living room. "Well, girls," Charlie murmured, gaining their attention. "I cleared out the shelf in the bathroom and, uh, Bells," Bella lifted her head and glanced at her father. "I put Grandpa's old desk in your room. I figured you'd use it more than Av, anyway," He turned to his eldest daughter with an impish grin. "No offense, or anything."

Avery smirked and gently patted her father on the shoulder. "No worries, Pops. I'm gonna go put my stuff up," Avery turned to her sister. "You comin', Bells?"

Bella nodded, smiling politely at their father before following Avery upstairs. The first room, on the right, was obviously their father's, labeled as such with all all too cliche _"Gone Fishin'" _ornament hung on the door. Avery quietly snorted, _oh, Dad. _

The next bedroom, on the left, was undecidedly Bella's room. The walls were painted a light mint color, and purple sheets lined her bed. And in the corner of the room, as their father had promised, was their grandfather's old antique rolltop desk. "It's…," Avery looked around, raising her eyebrows in approval. "Not that bad, actually. I guess Pops knows a thing or two about interior decorating, huh?"

"Guess so," Bella smirked, turning back to her older sister. "This was your old room, right?"

Avery nodded. "It sure as hell didn't look like this, though."

"Did you…" Bella hesitated, glancing between her sister and the newly designed room. "Did you want it back or-"

"Bells, this room is for you. Why do you think Gramps' old desk is already in here? Besides," Avery grimaced, glaring at the lavender bed sheets. "I hate purple."

"That's true," Bella agreed, setting her bag gently on her bed.

Avery watched her from the doorway. Bella was silent on the plane ride, and even quieter on the ride from the airport. It wasn't uncommon for Bella to be a bit introverted, but Avery noticed an odd...edginess to her movements. Something was off.

Bella turned, facing her observant sister and furrowed her brow. "You okay, Av?"

"Are you?" Bella looked questioningly at her sister and Avery sighed. "You've been jerky all day, Bells. You're more clumsy than usual and you haven't said one word to Dad. What's going on, kid?"

Bella shrugged, hesitantly replying, "I'm fine, sis. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Bella-"

"Hey, you should go check out your room," Bella said suddenly, interrupting her sister. "Dad probably made it look awesome."

Avery eyed Bella for a bit longer before sighing, nodding her head. "Alright, Bells. I'll see you before you go to bed."

"Why?" Bella grinned. "You gonna tuck me in?"

Avery snorted, flicking her sister on the shoulder. "You love it," She winked at her younger sister before quietly closing the door behind her, leaving Bella to unpack.

()()()

A low whistle left Avery lips as she entered her bedroom. "Nice job, Pops," She grinned, dropping her bag onto her bed just as Bella had done.

The walls were painted a dark blue, reminding her of the night sky, and her bed sheets were the color of cream. On the wall beside her was a small closet and across from it was a dark, mahogany dresser. The room looked differently since she'd last been here, mostly because she remembered it as Bella's old nursery.

"Hm," Avery said quietly. "That's new." Across from her bed was a large bay window, overlooking the vast woods that came up only meters away from the edge of the house. It was a beautiful view.

"I figured you'd like it," A gruff voice murmured from the doorway. Avery turned and grinned at her Dad who leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, it took some time to put in but…"

"It's great, Pops," She murmured, returning her gaze out the window. "It makes the room a bit more...open, you know? Spacious."

Charlie nodded. The daughter and father remained quiet for a few minutes, and Avery had assumed her father had left until he finally spoke up. "Hey, Av, listen...look, I know you're eighteen and, uh, I know you're gonna wanna do your own thing, but…there's still some rules, you know..."

Avery grinned. "I hear ya, Dad. No smoking, no drinking, no drugs, no...sex. I get it. Believe me," She paused. "But, Bella...well, you might wanna worry about her. She's a bit of a wild child."

Charlie snorted. "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," The two grinned at one another before Charlie tapped the door and sighed. "Well, anyway, I'm glad you, uh, understand...you're a good kid, Av."

Avery smiled at her father. "Thanks, Pops."

Charlie nodded and quietly left, and Avery shook her head. _That man can't hold a damn conversation to save his life, but he always says the right things,_ She thought lightly.

Avery gazed through her window for a bit longer, watching the gray skies fall to black and the stars appear from behind the clouds. Now, blissfully, she figured it was time to begin and unpack her things. Most of her clothing consisted of sweaters and jeans, hoping to keep warm in this cold weather, but she also agreed to being a few nice dresses (her mother's advice), along with a few pairs of shorts. She had to look nice for her first day as a senior, right?

Avery rolled her eyes. High school was immensely overrated, in her opinion, and having to spend another year in that hell was not the first thing on her _"I Can't Wait To Do This" _list. Either way, the upside was that it _was _her last year. After this, her life could finally begin.

Folding the last of her clothes, Avery changed into some pajamas and shuffled down the hall, peeking into Bella's room. Her sister, equally as exhausted as she was, was curled up underneath her purple blankets and softly snoring. Avery grinned, blowing her snoozing sister a kiss before shutting off the light and closing the door.

She yawned; it was time for her to catch some sleep of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, lovely readers. I present you with chapter two of _I Wanna Be Yours. _I hope you all are enjoy it, and I'd like to thank the four people that favorited, the three people that followed, and a lovely review from **musicluver246.

**I can't wait for more feedback.**

**Thanks again, xx**

* * *

><p><strong>I Wanna Be Yours<strong>

Chapter Two:

_The Swans' First Day_

()()()

"Avery. AY-VAH-REE. A-V-E-R-Y. Avery. You got it?"

"Av, stop," Bella warned her older sister, slapping her lightly on the back of her hand. The two sisters were standing in the front office of Forks High School, waiting to receive their class schedules and unfinished paperwork. Avery was already in a bad mood, having never really been a morning person, and now the woman working behind the desk was grating on her nerves. _I mean, God, how hard is it to spell 'Avery'? It's five letters and two vowels. Jesus._

Bella sighed at Avery's snarky tone and tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Look, maybe we can come back for the paperwork after school. I mean, we already have our schedules so why don't we-"

"_Hello, _ladies," A sly, enthusiastic voice says from behind the two sisters. Bella quickly turned at the voice, but Avery was too busy glaring down the lady behind the desk. The woman's blonde, frizzy hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and her face was free of makeup except for the dark red lipstick she had smeared on her lips. Unfortunately, this was not the most noticeable thing on her face, having been for the large mole that rested just above her upper lip. Avery grimaced, trying not to stare at it for too long in case it decided to stare back.

"Look," The elder Swan sister snapped, ignoring her sister and her newfound friend. "I just want my paperwork. That way, I don't have to be bothered with coming back later, alright? So, instead of sitting in that horribly squeaky chair, you get off your lazy-"

"Avery, stop!" Bella squeaked, grabbing her sister by her elbow and pulling her away from the desk. The other boy, a nerdy Asian kid with an irritatingly joyful smirk (as Avery saw him) watched the two sisters interact. "It's our first day, the last thing you need is to get in trouble, okay? So, just...calm down."

Avery rolled her eyes, glancing over at the unfamiliar teen, and frowned. "Is there something you need, kid?"

"No, nothing," He grinned, his dark eyes glancing between the two. "You two are just hilarious. And new. Avery and Isabella Swan. Senior and Junior, right? Right. Anyway, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need: tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on," He motioned towards himself. "I'm your man."

Avery remained silent, watching the kid with a disclosed amount of disgust. _How the hell is he so peppy this early in the morning? _Avery thought bitterly as Bella kindly smiled. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Back 'atcha, babe," Eric grinned, eagerly winking at Bella.

Avery's face scrunched at Eric's obvious flirting tactics, and instead of taunting the poor, helpless boy, Avery decided it was best if she ignored him. Turning to her sister, who's face nearly matched hers, she whispered quietly that she was going to take off. "Wait, what? You're gonna leave me?" Bella replied nervously.

Avery nodded, all the while eyeing the strange boy hovering beside them. "Yeah I got a completely different schedule, but thankfully we have lunch together. Look, I have my phone on so if you need anything, just text me." As Bella hesitantly nodded, Avery continued. "And, Bells…" Bella glanced up at caught the skeptical look her sister was throwing at Eric. "Watch out for Mr. _Eyes and Ears, _alright? I don't trust anyone that can act like that at eight in the morning."

Bella quietly laughed at her sister's advice and nodded. Turning back to Eric, the young, flirty teen held out his arm, waiting for Bella to loop hers into his. Bella did so hesitantly, not before shooting her sister a mildly concerned look, and followed Eric to her first period of the day.

Now, stranded in the middle of the hallway with no sense of direction, Avery felt the familiar clenching of nerves in her gut. _Well, this sucks, _she thought begrudgingly. _Why the hell did I let my naїve little sister run off with some creep?...Oh, right. He was annoying the hell outta me. _

Avery figured her only options were to either return to the front desk and face Mole-Lady head on, or find someone to show her around, just as her sister had done with Eric. Sighing, the eldest Swan shifted her bag onto her shoulder and turned down the closest hallway.

But, of course, just as luck would have it, she ran into a wall.

Or, not a wall.

A chest.

A chest that felt like a wall.

A chest that felt like a brick wall, covered in concrete and plated with icy metal.

With a frustrated sigh and a slight wince, Avery glanced up and settled on a pair of honey-golden eyes.

She swallowed, stunned into silence.

Towering above her at a frightening six-foot-five was probably one of the most handsome beings Avery had ever had the pleasure of observing. His features were flawless, his dark hair was cropped short, and thick, bulging muscles were rippling beneath his gray hoodie. He gazed down at her, a small smirk flirting with his lips, and that's when she saw them.

_Oh, sweet Lord, please tell me those aren't- _"Dimples."

A soft snort escaped his lips and he chuckled, giving her a questioning look.

Avery silently cursed, internally smacking herself on the back of the head. _I can't believe you just said that out loud. Way to go, dumbass. _Clearing her throat, she shot the stranger an embarrassed smile and shuffled her feet. "I, uh, I meant to say sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

He looked as though he was about to reply, but it was then that Avery noticed his hand on her shoulder. And on her shoulder, a small chill crept through her sweater and penetrated her skin. Small goosebumps littered her arms, and the short hairs on the back of her neck stood straight.

Now, most of the time, she used that as a sign that she was in a dangerous situation, just like her dad had taught her all those years ago. _"Always trust your instincts...I'm a cop...blah, blah, blah." _Typical dad stuff. But, miraculously, she welcomed the raised hairs and enjoyed the rush of his body making contact with hers, even in the slightest of ways.

It seemed that the two had been staring at one another for a few minutes, though to Avery, it had seemed like an eternity. The air around them crackled with an intensity that Avery had never felt, and everything else seemed to numb away. There weren't other kids in the hall and there wasn't any bells ringing. It was just the two of them, with his hand on her shoulder and her breath caught in her throat.

Eventually, their silent staring contest was broken when a shout came from down the hall and the boy's head snapped up. Someone must've called his name.

Avery watched him swallow, and before she knew it, he was gone.

The only thing remaining was the lingering coolness on her shoulder where his hand had once been.

()()()

_This must be some form of torture, _Avery thought dramatically as she sat in the second period of the day, _Literature Analysis. _The teacher's voice was droning on, his voice so bland and flat that Avery thought she might fall asleep.

But, she couldn't.

Nope. No _way_ could she fall asleep, even close her eyes in the slightest, without a pair of golden eyes staring back at her.

It was infuriating.

_Who the hell is he? And why the hell were his hand so damn cold? _Avery wondered, unnoticingly chewing on the end of her pen. _I mean, I know we're living in a place that only goes into the sixties maybe two days a year, but, Jesus, his hands were like ice. I mean, dude, buy some mittens or something._

"Miss Swan?" Avery's head snapped up, meeting the narrowed eyes of her teacher, Mr. Beckler. HIs thick, gray eyebrows were furrowed so close together, they looked almost like one, large, hairy caterpillar. "I'm assuming you're writing these notes down, correct?"

Avery glanced down at her very empty sheet of paper and frowned. "I, uh...I-"

"She can borrow them from me, Mr. Beckler," A light voice said from beside her. Avery turned and her eyes widened, falling onto the girl next to her. The same pair of golden eyes were staring back at her, except this time, they belongs to a short, dark-haired girl, who was gleefully smiling back at Avery. "I'm Alice. You're Avery, right? Avery Swan?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Oh, God, you're so pretty! Your hair, what color is that? Red? Brown?"

Avery coiled back a bit. "A mix of both, I guess..."

"And your eyes! They're such a beautiful shade of hazel. Your sister, now, she has dark, murky brown eyes, but you-"

"Wait," Avery stopped her, fixing her with a confused squint. "You know my sister? How do you know my sister?"

Alice hesitated. "Well, I, uh-"

"Ladies," Mr. Beckler's voice interrupted the two young women. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you kept the chatter to a minimum of let's say…_none_. Now, please jot down these last few notes."

Avery and Alice each nodded and remained silent, but a few moments later, a small slip of paper found its way onto Avery's desk.

_We have lunch together. You should sit with us. - Alice, xx_

_**Us? **_

Not a beat later, the familiar bell signaled that the class was over and lunch was beginning. Avery turned to reply to Alice's note, explaining that she'd prefer to sit with her sister since it was her first day as well, but the short, chipper girl was already gone. Avery sighed and tossed her things into her bag before leaving, avoiding Mr. Beckler's disappointed gaze the entire way out.

()()()

It didn't take long for Avery to find the lunch room, but when she did, it was _packed_. She impatiently scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face and luckily, a familiar head of brown hair bobbled it's way through the crowd. She was amongst a few people; two unfamiliar girls, another unfamiliar boy, and that Eric kid from earlier this morning. Avery glared at him.

She _really_ didn't like that kid.

"Av!" A voice shouted over the dull roar that resonated in the café. Avery's eyes shifted towards the familiar voice, and thankfully, it was her sister. Bella waved her arms frantically and Avery returned the gesture, albeit a bit less dramatically, and soon shuffled over to the table.

"Hey, Bells," She murmured, approaching her sister. All eyes were on her and she sighed, ignoring their stares. Instead, she took a seat beside Bella and played with the ends of her sleeves. "How were your first couple of periods?"

Bella shrugged, grimacing at the boisterous laughter coming from the other side of their table. "It was cool. Boring. You?"

"Weird," Avery replied vaguely.

Bella snorted. "Yeah tell me about it. Oh, by the way, guys," She said, gaining the attention of her new friends. "This is my sister, Avery. Av, this is Jessica and Angela, and the boy that just left with Eric is Mike."

"Hey," Avery smiled politely and Angela returned the gesture.

"Oh, look!" The other girl, Jessica, squealed and pointed towards the door. "Here they come!"

"Who?" Bella questioned, and Avery wondered the same thing, until the door opened and in walked a pale, devastatingly beautiful group of teens. The first to walk in, the blonde one, was simply perfect. Behind her was a tall, thin boy, with reddish hair and broad shoulders. He clutched her hand, shooting her looks of adoration. Following them was the familiar pixie-like girl that had introduced herself to Avery last period, and trailing her was another lean boy, with honey hair and a pained expression.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica murmured quietly. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

"They tend to keep to themselves," Angela chimed in.

Jessica continued. "Rosalie, that's blondie, and behind her is her boy-toy, Cal. The next one, the little dark-haired girl, that's Alice. And she's with the other boy, Jasper," She paused, watching the group with interest. "And they're all together. I mean, Doctor Cullen's like this _foster-dad-slash-match-maker_. It's crazy."

Just when Avery thought she'd seen the last of them, the third boy walked in. Lanky, tall, and willowy, he seemed a bit introverted. His bronze hair was a mess, and his expression was stoic. Avery thought he resembled a troubled statue. Bella seemed to take great interest in him, and Avery was slightly put-off. _She always goes for the weird ones, _Avery mused, pulling on the loose strings of her ripped jeans.

"That's Edward. He's totally gorgeous…" Avery tuned out Jessica's gossip, but Bella seemed to be soaking it up. The younger Swan sister was obviously taken by the creepy Cullen. "Oh, here comes _Hulk-Boy _Cullen," Jessica mumbled, pointing towards the door once more.

Avery glanced up, her own curiosity getting the best of her, and her breath immediately escaped her lungs.

It was _him_.

Golden eyes, big muscles, and those _dimples. _

"Who is he?" She quickly asked Bella's new friend.

She turned towards Avery and grinned. "That's Emmett. He's another one of Doctor Cullen's foster kids. See, he and Rosalie used to be a thing, but she dumped him for Cal last summer. Anyway, he and Edward are the only single ones. I heard Emmett's pretty nice, but Edward? Apparently no one here is good enough for him. I mean, not that I care but…," She turned to Bella. "Anyway, don't waste your time."

Avery turned her attention back to the Cullen's table, ignoring Jessica's incessant chatter. Each of the Cullen's were in their own worlds. Alice and Jasper were quietly whispering amongst each other, Rosalie and Cal were sucking face, Edward was quietly glaring at the clock, and Emmett-

"Woah,"Avery breathed.

Emmett's eyes were locked directly on her.

And she couldn't look away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Hope you guys are still enjoying my story and I am _so _sorry for how late this came. For some reason the website wasn't allowing me to log in and I had to wait for almost a week before I could even check my account. Anyway, I know this chapter sucks, but it's just a little insight into what Emmett is experiencing. You'll be seeing more chapters like these, except less shitty, lol. So, again, thanks for sticking around and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love feedback! Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>I Wanna Be Yours<strong>

Chapter Three:

_Emmett's POV_

()()()

How long was he going to have to do this? To go to class everyday? To be a student _everyday_? He'd graduated dozens of times from dozens of different schools, and not once had he learned anything he didn't already know.

But, unlike the other years he'd spent as a senior in high school, this time was different.

Because he was alone.

Now, Emmett had no problem accepting the fact that he and Rosalie had been having problems. Yes, they argued, and yes, he was pretty sure she hated him, and _yes, _the sex wasn't all that great anymore...but she was his. She was his first everything.

Well, that's not totally true.

Before Rosalie had found him, he'd had his fair share of women. But they were all so meaningless; so hollow. There was no love or companionship or any of that sappy shit that you'd see in movies. It was just sex.

Then along came Rosalie.

She was the first _real _beautiful thing that Emmett had seen, and considering she'd rescued him when he had one foot in the grave, she became so much more. He'd fallen so hard for her that he can hardly remember what life was like without her.

So, last summer, when Rosalie trampled over his heart and gave her own to that filth named Cal, Emmett learned quickly what his life _was_ like without Rosalie. At first, he was brokenhearted, having cared so much for this woman, but soon after, the oldest of the Cullen boys soon realized his life wasn't all that different. No, there wasn't as much sex, but he still liked the same music, and the same sports, and the same things...he hadn't changed much.

But he was _so fucking __**lonely. **_

Carlisle had Esme, Jasper had Alice, Edward was a broody little shit but he was perfectly content that way, and Rosalie had that _prick_ Cal. Everyone was happy and comfortable and Emmett felt so out of place.

"Emmett, would you mind toning down the _"woe is me" _thoughts, please? They are giving me a headache," Edward griped beside his brother, the two walking down the illuminated hallways of Forks High, their porcelain skin nearly shining in the lighting.

Emmett frowned, casting a dirty look at Edward. "Really? You really wanna go there with me, Eddy? Because if I remember correctly it wasn't all that long ago that you were sitting in your room, loudly brooding over your piano, keeping all of us from peacefully relaxing."

"I was not-"

"Oh, but you were. And stay out of my head, dammit," Emmett muttered. "You know, Eddy, you-"

Something smacked solidly against Emmett's chest, sending whoever had bumped into him stumbling. His eyes casted away from his brother, and instead focused on a pair of frustrated, hazel orbs scowling up at him from behind thick lashes.

Emmett watched the girl eye him; her gaze was pulsing. He discreetly drank in her features: hazel eyes, plump lips, soft freckles, warm auburn hair, a slight indent in her right cheek, and a small diamond on the right side of her nose.

His lips twitched into a grin when the word _dimples_ escaped her lips, and her cheeks turned scarlet. "I, uh, I meant to say sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that..." He could see the embarrassment and discomfort in her features, and Emmett, being the gentleman he was, made an attempt to save her from her the awkward situation, but was cut short when the sudden feeling of her warm skin seeped onto his fingertips. How long had his hand been on her shoulder? Why hadn't he noticed it before?

An abrupt scent of honey, cinnamon, and pine wafted into his nostrils and he swallowed. _God, she smells so fucking good, _Emmett mused, leaning slightly closer to the shorter girl.

"Emmett," A tight, feminine voice spoke from down the hall, causing Emmett to snap back. Alice watched the two nervously, her eyes shining with warning. _Ah, dammit, _He thought. Alice wouldn't interrupt for nothing. After a rushed glance in the girl's direction, Emmett quickly fled, leaving the girl and following after the shorter Cullen.

"Who is she, Alice?" Emmett asked after the two had turned the corner. He was flustered, impatient, and...well, slightly turned on.

Hey, the girl was hot.

Alice sighed, her golden eyes narrowing at her restless older sibling. "I'm not sure yet, Em. All I know is that she's important, okay?"

"Important, how?" Emmett groaned. "You're the psychic, short stack. Figure it out."

"It's not-" Before Alice could finish her sentence, the bell had rung and they were officially late to class. "Great, now I'm late and I still have to find Jasper. Thanks a lot, Em."

Emmett smirked at Alice's frustrated huff, and gently flicked her ear. "Yeah, yeah, my apologies. Look, the minute something comes to you, let me know. I'm serious. This shit'll be bugging me all day."

The two said their goodbyes. Alice left to find Jasper, and Emmett reluctantly went to class, hoping to clear his head of the hazel-eyed, auburn-haired girl.

()()()

"Emmett."

"Shortie."

"I have good news for you."

Emmett paused, forgetting the books in his locker, and turned to Alice. She was smirking at him, which only meant one thing: she knew something he didn't. "What is it?"

"Your little mystery girl's name is Avery. She's eighteen, has a sister named Bella, and their father is the sheriff," Alice said lightly, tiptoeing around the much larger Cullen. "You and her...well, you two will become _quite_ acquainted."

Emmett had to stifle his grin. "Acquainted how? Like, _sexually_?"

Alice's pixie-like face scrunched at her brother's bold language and she rolled her golden eyes. "That's rather disgusting. And it's definitely not something I want to discuss with you, so let's just say you and her get along very well."

Emmett's grin intensified until he noticed Alice watching him closely with a slight smile on her lips. Emmett raised a brow. "What?"

"She's going to make you happy, Em," Alice murmured, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "I don't know how yet, but she's going to make you feel full again."

A snort sounded from behind the shorter Cullen, and Emmett's insides churned. Rosalie, with striking blonde hair and gold eyes, watched the pair with a smug look of distaste. Cal stood beside her, gazing at the young woman with an unhidden amount of adoration. Emmett glared at the ginger-haired vampire, turning his attention back to his locker.

"Hey, Rose," Alice murmured.

Rosalie ignored the smaller Cullen and smirked at her former lover. "So, who's the new girl, Em? Oh, God, please don't tell me she's a freshman. You're nearly a hundred years old and yet you go for a girl who hasn't even hit puberty yet."

"Don't do this, Rose. Not here. Not now," Emmett snarled, his hand curling around the side of his locker door. The metal bent, and four, finger-sized craters were molded into the frame.

Cal took a step in front of Rosalie and bared his teeth at Emmett in warning. Emmett rolled his eyes, tempted to lunge at the pathetic excuse for a vampire and tear his head right of his body, but the largest Cullen thought better of it.

Humans + Decapitated heads = Bad news.

Emmett swallowed, coaxing down his anger, and instead turned to Alice who was watching him with concern. "I'll see you at lunch," He murmured. He then turned on his heel, ignoring the other two vampires, and slipped around the corner.

_Halfway through the day, McCarty, _Emmett told himself. _Just a couple more hours until you're home free. _

()()()

Lunch time, as usual, was ridiculously and unimaginably loud. Why teenagers, or people in general, felt the need to talk so loudly, Emmett could never understand. But, to keep his image, he ignored the deafening cafeteria and sauntered towards his seat.

"I see you haven't ripped Cal's head off today," Edward mused in his brother's ear. "I'm proud, Emmett."

"Shove it, Eddy," Emmett growled. He could feel the tension in his shoulders start to tighten at the mention of the bastard's name, and he quickly glanced across the table. Sitting beside Alice and Jasper, Cal had one arm around Rose's waist and his other hand fisted into her blonde hair. The two were making out heavily, and before Emmett could comment on his overwhelming amount of disgust, a familiar scent rose above the rest.

Cinnamon.

Honey.

Pine.

Emmett's eyes snapped forward and quickly found who the scent belonged to.

She sat there, her hip pressed against another girls with her hand rested on her jean-clad knee. He watched her push a long, auburn lock from her face before turning in her seat and glancing in his direction.

He watched her; fascinated, intoxicated. Her hazel eyes skimmed over his family members slowly, until they finally settled on him.

Her eyes widened.

They watched one another for a few, short seconds, until a soft '_woah'_ left her lips and Emmett smirked.

_Oh, yeah, sweetheart,_ Emmett mused. _'Woah' is right._


End file.
